


Teeth

by LiquifiedStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Lila is a liar, Lilix, Manipulative Relationship, adrienette - Freeform, fluffy Adrienette, past Chloix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars
Summary: Inspired by the song “Teeth” by 5 Seconds of Summer. Marriage to Lila wasn’t what Felix thought it was going to be, yet he can’t seem to walk away. Will Felix listen to Adrien and Marinette’s advice, or will Lila sink her teeth back into him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Félix Graham De Vanily, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this one shot while listening to the song. It’s a little outside my zone, but there is some fluffy Adrienette in there to soften the mood. I hope you enjoy and don’t forget to comment and let me know what you think :)

Félix rolled over in the bed trying to avoid the slither of light that broke through the curtains of the Bourgois hotel. It was too early to be awake, for him at any rate. He reached his arm across the bed looking for someone who wasn’t there. Cold, the sheets were stone cold, just like her heart he thought bitterly. Félix knew he really shouldn’t have been surprised. It’s not like it was the first time she hadn’t come home after an event. He was glad Paris fashion week was almost over so he could crawl back home to London and wallow in his own miseries alone. Even though Félix had seen the gossip reports that Lila had been spotted leaving last night’s event with a Gucci model, he had hoped that maybe, just maybe, this time might have been different. It was just another in a long line of indiscrete indiscretions. 

The pungent taste of last night's raid on the mini bar was infecting his dry mouth. It reminded him of her. Sweet and intoxicating in the beginning, he quickly became addicted to her, until the bitter after taste of morning hit. The harsh light of day reminding him just what she was - what kind of girl he had married. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Félix ignored the vibration of his phone on the nightstand beside him. He didn’t want to hear from her right now, she would only tell him another lie about where she had been in that seductive honey tone of hers. The phone vibrated again briefly and he knew she had left a voicemail. 

Pulling himself out of bed, Félix shielded his eyes from the light in the bathroom and splashed water on his face, trying to sober up. Looking in the mirror, he hardly recognised the disheveled mess looking back at him. The dark circles under his eyes making him look older than his 26 years. How did he let it come to this? Stuck in a sham marriage that he just can’t walk away from, because he couldn’t let her go. Dear god what was wrong with him?

Walking back into the bedroom, he picked up the phone and listened to the voice message. 

“Félix honey, sorry I got held up last night, you know how it is when us girls get together. I’m heading off to the day spa with Chloé today. If I don’t see you before, I’ll meet you at the Style Queen after party, then you will have me all to yourself all night. Love you darling.”

He knew he shouldn’t let her affect him like this. He knew she sprouted nothing but lies dripping off her acid tongue, yet he can’t stop the butterflies that flutter through him when he hears her voice. Memories of the nights when she gave him everything he wanted, even if it was all an illusion, infected his mind. He shook his head, trying to find some clarity, grasping the reality of the situation. 

Unexpectedly the hotel room door opened and Lila breezed in as though she had just been on a shopping trip rather than having just crawled out of someone else’s bed. She doesn’t do walks of shame. You would have to actually feel shame to be embarrassed. Lila seemed surprised for a moment to see Félix still there, but she recovered quickly, giving him a bright innocent smile. “Félix darling, I thought you would have been at breakfast by now.” She walked over to him and ran her hands up his chest before letting them come to rest behind his neck. Félix told himself that he shouldn’t let her get to him, that he was stronger than his hormones, but damn it all her hands on him still made him weak at the knees. Lila reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He didn’t react, but she ignored his forced lack of interest. “This room smells like a brewery.” She quipped as she retreated back. 

Félix simply shrugged his shoulders and watched her as she threw off her evening dress from the night before and changed into something more casual. She had the perfect figure, curved in all the right places. He got up and got a bottle of Perrier water out of the mini fridge, averting his eyes from watching her, from letting himself indulge in the glow of her honeyed skin and the curve of her spine, to the place just below the back of her neck where....Sitting on the edge of the bed he slowly drank the ice cold water, trying desperately to douse the fire inside. 

“I doubt I’ll get to see you again before tonight.” Lila said casually. “We will be all day at the spa, so I’ll meet you downstairs tonight. Don’t be late now.” She added, winking and blowing him a kiss as she made her way towards the door. 

“I can’t keep doing this Lila.” Félix said, almost monotone, screwing the top back on the water. 

Lila stopped in her tracks then turned to look at him. Félix could almost feel the daggers in her olive eyes. Some mornings it honestly surprised him he had even woken up and she hadn’t killed him through the night. It wasn’t like she was lacking a motive, there was an entire bank’s worth of incentive. He very much doubted it was anything to do with love that kept Lila with him. 

“Can’t keep doing what Félix?” She said sarcastically. “Keeping up appearances or waking up with a hangover?”

Félix threw the bottle in her direction, but Lila didn’t so much as blink. She smirked as the glass shattered against the wall, the water still inside trickling down the wall. “You still have rotten aim you know.” She chuckled, knowing full well Félix never intended to aim the bottle at her. As much as Félix’s anger boiled over, his upbringing would never permit him to attack a woman. Without another word, Lila left the room leaving him to stew on the bed. 

Eventually he got up and grabbed his wallet and the room key. Making his way downstairs to the restaurant Félix ordered himself a black coffee and a plate of Eggs Benedict. Lost in his own thoughts, he barely noticed the blonde heiress approaching him until she was sitting in front of him. 

“That’s a bit rich isn’t it?” Chloé asked, pointing at the plate of running eggs over hand and English muffins. “Rough night?”

“You could say that.” He replied before putting some more of the gooey egg in his mouth. “I thought you were going to the day spa with Lila?” 

Chloé raised her manicured eyebrow at him. “As if! Did Lila tell you that?” Félix avoided eye contact and Chloé knew the answer. “Figures.” She murmured under her breath. 

“Chloé…” 

“No Félix, I’m sick of seeing you like this.” The blonde socialite grabbed his hand across the table. “Why in hell's name did you ever marry her Félix? Were you really that jealous of Adrien?”

Félix just looked at her demanding blue eyes, his green ones becoming like a void. “No, not jealous.” He said quietly. “Just...expecting something else maybe.” 

Maybe that was true now, but at the time it would be hard to deny jealousy hadn’t been a factor. Adrien had been with Marinette since they were seventeen. Félix didn’t take much notice at first, school boy crush and all that. After all, only 25% of people go on to marry their high school sweetheart. But marry her he did when they were 21 and Félix felt those pangs of jealousy hit him hard. Then the rumours started and his relationship with Chloé ended in a hideous mess of accusations and denials. It was at that time that his Uncle Gabriel had sent Lila to work as a model at the London branch.

Félix had resented his mother insisting he work for his uncle and make some use of that business degree he had. At the time he had no idea how sick his mother really was. In hindsight she was just trying to get him to be more responsible knowing he would soon be the heir to a vast fortune. It was there at the Gabriel London office that he first saw her. She was sweet, she was seductive and she set his blood on fire. Chloé had tried to warn him after the incident that broke them up, telling him that Lila was only using him because of his resemblance to his cousin, but Félix didn’t want to hear it. The vixen had already worked herself under his skin and once Félix had committed himself to it, his pride refused him to admit he had made a mistake. 

Chloé looked at him sympathetically. She could rub it in and say I told you so, but there would be no pleasure in that. “You know I never had an affair with Luka.” She stated quietly. Félix slowly nodded his head. 

“I know.” He replied, finally making eye contact with her. She hid it well, but Félix could see the hurt in her eyes, hurt he had put there. “During one of our many arguments Lila delighted in telling me the fact that she had started the rumour so I would leave you for her. I feel like such a fool.” He looked down into his coffee cup like he was seeking some kind of answers in its black murkiness. “I don’t know what to do anymore. Mother will be so disappointed in me if she finds out. She was angry when I left you for Lila and...it’s hard now to admit just how wrong I was.”

“Why don’t you go and talk to Adrien? He will help you, I know he will.” Chloé offered but Félix only looked at her before looking back into his coffee. 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” Félix said, shaking his head. He often had a rocky relationship with his only cousin. It was his own fault though. Adrien had never been anything but kind and understanding towards Félix. Chloé gave him a pleading look and he let his shoulders slump forward. “Okay fine, I’ll talk to him.” He relented, and Chloé’s face lit up in a smile. 

“Good. I’ll see you tonight at the after party then.” She got up and walked around the table to him. Softly cupping his cheek she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. Félix closed his eyes and savoured the feeling, a feeling he had almost forgotten, love. It wasn’t anything like when Lila kissed him earlier. Sure his autonomic nervous system reacted to her, but it was purely a physical reaction, this was something a lot more, something he realised too late that he missed. 

Félix grabbed Chloé’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “I’m sorry Chloé.” He said sincerely. “I’m sorry for everything. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

Chloé ran her fingers through his soft blond hair. “Well, I’m not sure Luka will forgive you for the black eye you gave him.” Félix winced at the memory. His hot temper got the better of him and he had lashed out at the confused musician. “But I do forgive you Félix, and I’m here for you, if you ever need me.”

“I can’t ask you to wait for me Chloé.” But the blonde smiled at him. 

“You don’t have to ask Félix. I’ll always be waiting.”

~~~~~

It was late afternoon when Félix knocked on Adrien’s door. He had already dressed in his evening suit so he wouldn’t have to change later. Adrien and Marinette had recently moved out of their old smaller apartment and into a spacious townhouse with more bedrooms to accommodate their growing family. 

Félix shifted nervously on his feet realising he should have really called ahead to let them know he was coming. He hadn’t really spoken to Adrien much in the past year or so, too wrapped up in his own private turmoil. The Agrestes had already had their fashion week showing earlier in the week, so Félix knew they would be home today, besides he also knew that Marinette was almost eight months pregnant with their second child and was unlikely to be hanging around to watch the other shows this year. 

When the door opened Félix wasn’t surprised at the stunned look on his cousin’s face. “Félix, I wasn’t, I mean I didn’t know you were…”

“I should have called ahead, I’m sorry.” Félix offered, feeling a little uncomfortable. “Can I...would it be alright if I came in to talk you?” Adrien blinked at him for a moment before he recovered his bearings and stepped aside for his cousin to walk in. 

“Yes of course. Sorry, would you like a drink?” Adrien offered as he took Félix though the house.

“I better just stick to water thank you.” Félix replied as they walked through the arch doorway into the sitting room. Marinette was seated near the window sewing details onto a jacket she was working on. While  
she was clearly surprised to see her husband’s cousin walk in, she recovered quickly, offering to take his coat and get the glasses of water. Félix awkwardly took a single seat with Adrien sitting on the two seat settee on the opposite side of the coffee table. 

“So what brings you here Félix? I thought you and Lila would have been taking in the last shows of fashion week.” Félix tugged on his tie slightly. 

“Honestly I don’t know what she’s doing today.” He admitted. “She says one thing and does another.” 

Marinette walked back into the room with a tray of glasses of iced water. Adrien immediately stood up and took the tray from her. 

“Let me take it Princess, you sit down.” Adrien said, placing the tray on the table before taking Marinette’s hand and helping her to sit on the settee. 

“Adrien, you don’t have to fuss. I have done this before you know.” Marinette laughed. Adrien kissed the back of her hand before sitting down next to her, placing his hand in her knee. 

“So what’s up then Félix? Is there an issue at the London office?” Félix took a moment to react, having been almost mesmerised by the casual affection the two before him displayed. 

“No, no. Everything’s fine there. Sales have been steady and the winter line is well into production with strong pre orders.” Félix took a large gulp of his water, wishing he had asked for something stronger. 

“Is it your mother?” Marinette asked with concern. “Is her condition worsening?” 

“It’s…stable. For now at least.” Félix said. He didn’t often show a lot of emotion, but it was difficult where his mother was concerned. “The doctors have made her comfortable, but it’s still really only a matter of time.” Marinette and Adrien looked at each other confused and Félix let out a long sigh. “It’s...Lila.”

“What happened?” Adrien asked, taking a sip of water as Félix gathered his thoughts. 

“I suppose you saw what the gossips reported last night.” Félix wouldn’t look at them. Adrien nodded his head. 

“You know we don’t take any notice of…”

“It’s true though.” Félix interrupted. “The affairs, the trips away for the weekend, the parties when I’m not at the house, they’re all true.” He ran his hands down his face. “The last three years have been nothing short of hell. Between mother’s illness and Lila’s indiscretions, I feel like I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place. Everything, our whole relationship had been built on nothing but lies.”

Marinette held Adrien’s hand with one hand and rubbed her belly with the other. She could feel Emma moving around at the sound of voices and knew her life had been so lucky. Her and Adrien had been married almost five years now, blessed with Louis and soon Emma. She remembered well the rumour about Chloé and Luka that began circulating not long after her and Adrien got married. After seeing how happy Félix and Chloé had been at the wedding, and knowing Luka as well as she did, she was shocked at Félix’s reaction. He should have known Chloé better than that. Then again, reputation meant everything to Félix, and Marinette knew more than anyone how convincing Lila was. After the wedding, Marinette and Adrien were out of Lila’s reach, so the habitual liar had focused her attention into Adrien’s look-alike cousin. 

Marinette addressed Félix hesitantly. “I don’t like to say it Félix, but have you considered divorcing her…”

“Of course I have.” Félix snapped at her. Marinette flinched at Félix’s raised voice and Adrien shuffled forward in his seat giving his cousin a cautious look. 

“Sorry.” Félix said more sheepishly, holding a hand up. “I didn’t mean to speak to you like that Marinette. You're a lady and I know you're just trying to help. You didn’t deserve that.” Marinette could see more than what Félix was saying in the action. 

“Is it that bad?” She asked softly. Félix slowly nodded his head. He’s become so used to yelling with Lila, he’d forgotten who he was talking to. 

“Divorcing her is more complicated than it sounds. Aside from the embarrassment to my mother, she…” He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “She’d be forced out of the house.”

“What?” Adrien gasped. ”How could she be?” 

Félix ran his finger through his hair. “My father left the estate to my mother, but only as caretaker. When I turned 25 last year, the whole lot reverted over to me. If I divorce Lila without just cause, I lose half. It’s the family home Adrien, I don’t want my mother spending her last days somewhere else.”

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. “But, didn’t you have her sign a prenup?” Félix gave Adrien an incredulous glare. 

“I don’t recall you getting Marinette to sign a prenup?” He growled, although he was more annoyed at himself than angry. 

“That was different.” Adrien said, giving his wife a soft smile. “I’d trust Marinette with my life. Would you trust Lila with yours, even before you married her?” Felix looked away but his eyes landed on the family photos that littered the mantelpiece, Adrien and Marinette’s wedding portrait taking pride of place. Next to it a photo of the wedding party with him standing next to Chloé, his arm around her waist. They looked so happy. 

“No.” His voice quietly, conveying just how empty he had become. “I was blindsided by her and I would have done anything, given up anything for her. I guess in the end I did.” 

The three sat in silence for a moment before Adrien finally spoke again. “I guess the only option then is to wait it out. At least publicly keep the status quo and play down the media rumours at least until after…” Adrien hesitated because he didn’t want to say it out loud. He knew first hand how hard it was to lose a mother. Félix nodded in understanding. The last thing he wanted was for his mother’s last days to be spent watching her son in a bitter court battle. 

Marinette leaned forward. “In the meantime, hire a private detective and collect a dossier on her infidelity. Lila is a good liar, but it will be harder for her to argue against proof.” Félix looked at her reluctantly and nodded his head. “Félix, I know it’s hard, but you have to keep your relationship platonic, otherwise she will use your weakness for her against you.” Félix slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes. He knew Marinette was right, but he didn’t know if he was strong enough to say no to Lila. 

“Uncle Félix!” A small voice called as the front door opened and small feet came rushing in. A young four year old boy with Marinette’s blue eyes and Adrien’s soft golden hair bounded across the room and plopped into an unsuspecting well dressed lap. Not far behind Nathalie walked in still dressed in her business attire. 

“Thanks for picking him up Nathalie.” Marinette said, standing up with some help from her ever attentive husband. “Is Gabriel coming tonight or...?” Nathalie rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

“You know him. He and Audrey still haven’t spoken since that disagreement last season over Guipure verses Chantilly lace.” Marinette shook her head. That man could be so impossible sometimes.

Nathalie waved goodby and Marinette turned back to see Louis talking animatedly to Félix about his day at Kindergarten. Félix for his part was at least trying to follow what the little boy was saying, although he was struggling to understand most of it. 

“Mama, can you read me a story?” Louis asked as Marinette came over to him. 

“I can’t right now darling. I have to get dressed for a party, then we will drop you off at Grandma and Grandpa’s.”

“Yay croissants!” Louis fist pumped and Marinette raised an eyebrow up at her husband. 

“What? He knows where to find the best pastry in Paris.” He smiled cheekily. “But maybe Félix can read a story while we get ready.”

“Oh, I don’t know about…”

“Please Uncle Félix.” Louis pleaded with his big blue eyes. Félix looked at the boy still sitting on his lap. He looked so much like his cousin, except for the blue eyes. Marinette’s blue eyes. His mind wandered back to another pair of blue eyes. 

“Alright Louis, I’ll read you a story.” He relented, much to the young boys delight. 

“Here.” Adrien said, holding out a picture book. “He likes this one.” Félix took the book and looked at the title - Goldilocks and the Three Bears. 

“Are you calling me Goldilocks pretty boy?” Félix teased. Adrien’s face curled up into a smirk. 

“What? No. I always thought you were ire like Baby Bear.” He teased back.

“You know where you can stick this book Agreste.” Félix laughed. 

“Not in front of the kitten.” Adrien playfully shided, kissing Louis on the head. “And don't you believe anything Félix says about me either.”

“You know...” Félix said in a conspiratorial tone in Louis’ ear. “Your dad had a major crush on Ladybug in high school.” Louis giggled and Félix could see just the faintest blush on his cousin's cheek. Then Adrien shrugged. 

“Who didn’t?” He replied. Adrien turned to his wife, giving her a wink before taking her hand and going upstairs, leaving Félix to read aloud to Louis. 

~~~~~

By the time Adrien, Marinette and Félix arrived at the Style Queen after party the event was already in full swing. Félix shifted his tie nervously as his eyes glanced round the room looking for Lila. With the amount of media this event attracted, he knew she wouldn’t miss the opportunity to be there. Of course it also meant he had to be extra careful about his behaviour tonight, including his temper. 

In this game of cat and mouse, Félix felt uncomfortably that he was the mouse caught in her trap. Taking a deep breath and swallowing down a glass of champagne he felt more at ease when Chloé came over. 

“You look better than you did this morning.” Chloé stated matter of factly. “I see you came with Adrien.”

“I took your advice.” Félix conceded, taking her hand and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. “Whatever you see me doing tonight, just know that it’s for the camera’s. I’ve got to play her game for now, until the time is right.” Chloé nodded her head, but he could see the worry in her eyes. 

“Don't let her get to you Félix.” She said with urgency in her voice. “You know she won’t let you go that easily.” Chloé let go of him and headed over to sit with Adrien and Marinette. 

Félix looked at the display of roses on the pillar next to where he was standing, a mixture of dark pink and blood red. In his periphery he saw something else that was blood red - a dress. His eyes followed the slit at the side that rode practically up to the hip, past the shapely hips to the plunging neckline and the well endowed chest he had paid a small fortune for. Lila was smiling and charming Nadja Chamack and her photographer. For a moment Félix caught a glimpse of the girl he thought he had married, the sweet and generous model who peddled out her charity works and giving heart. Félix knew better now though. Under that carefully constructed facade was a femme fatal, a vixen who could use her influence to get exactly what she wanted. 

As the night went on, Félix watched her from a distance, not game enough to get too close. Not once had she acknowledged his presence, instead she flirted and danced with several handsome young men, all models from various companies. She was trying to make him jealous and he hated to admit it was working. He let his gaze then drift over to Chloé who was dancing with her father. Her eyes met his briefly before looking away toward where Lila was laughing too loudly, hanging off the younger man she was dancing with. Félix saw the look of sadness flit across her face before she straightened and looked back at her father with a smile. 

Félix then looked over at Adrien and Marinette. They hadn’t danced much, but it was a slower song and they drifted on the floor in their own little bubble. Adrien held his wife close to him, one hand clasped hers close to his chest, the other holding her protectively. Marinette had her eyes closed, her head resting on Adrien’s chest. It struck Félix how his relationship with Lila had never been like that. It had been hot, fiery and passionate, but it was never soft, it was never in the moment, it was never love. Since Chloé Félix had not known the contentment to just be in another’s embrace where the rest of the world melted away, and it was just the two of you. When the song ended, Adrien pressed a soft kiss to his wife’s forehead, whispering something to her. She looked up and nodded before Adrien took her arm and placed it on his, leading her over to sit down. 

“Looking for something?” Félix felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end as her breath brushed the back of his neck. 

“Not really.” He replied dryly. Lila moved to stand in front of him and smirked. 

“More like you found something.” She teased, running a hand down his chest and towards his waist. Félix grabbed her wrist and Lila looked up at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Careful Félix, Nadja and her cameraman are watching.” Félix looked up and saw the reporter not that far away. He brought Lila’s hand up to his lips and kissed her palm. 

“You’re fighting dirty.” He murmured into her hand. 

“I’m fighting for what I want.” She replied cooly. Félix dropped her hand, folding his arms and leaning his back against the wall. 

“What for Lila? You already have me by the balls, what else is there?” Lila moved in closer, cupping his cheek with her hand. 

“It isn’t all that bad is it Félix? In the end we always both get what we want. Why would I want to change that?” Félix flexed his fist against the wall. Trying to be indifferent to a women that still burned him to his soul was harder than he thought it would be. 

“Because when you look at me like that I don’t know if you want to jump me or kill me?” He was being serious, but Lila let out a delighted laugh. 

“Isn’t it all just the same thing baby?” She whispered, kissing him just below his left ear. “Besides, I have something special planned tonight.” She pulled back enough for him to see her eyes. Félix swallowed thickly, his breathing becoming heavy as her perfume, the one he had bought her on their honeymoon, became almost suffocating. Her olive eyes lit a fire in his gut. 

“What else could you possibly do to me?” He said, sounding for more breathless than he intended. 

“I told Nadja I had a special dance planned because it’s our anniversary this week.” Félix frowned at her. 

“Our wedding anniversary was three months ago. You weren’t even there.” Lila just smirked at him again, grabbing him by the tie and pressing him further into the wall. 

“I never said what anniversary darling.” In a swift move she undid his tie and with a tug on his arm he followed her onto the dance floor. The tempo of the music changed and Félix felt his stomach drop. He knew the song, it was one they danced to the night he first let her seduce him at that nightclub in London, the night when he let her get her teeth into him. She’d done it deliberately, and with all eyes in the room now on them, he had no way of escaping without making a scene. It was the one thing she knew he wouldn’t do. 

The two of them moved across the floor in perfect tandem, modern tango meets pop rock - a heady mix in anyone’s language. Félix mentally cursed his mother for having made him take those dancing lessons with Adrien all those years ago. How and when Lila ever learned to dance like that he’d never asked, but as her blood red dress moved across the floor, he could feel himself falling back into her abyss. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Adrien had grabbed Chloé’s wrist to stop her charging across the dance floor. “Chlo, it’s what she wants.” He urged the socialite. “If you interfere Lila will claim victim status and it will be all over the press.” 

Chloé gritted her teeth as Lila hooked a leg up over Félix’s hip, the latter making a half turn dip before pulling Lila back towards himself. She slowly let her leg drift down his before turning in his arms, pressing her back into his chest, running a hand down his face and moving her hips suggestively. 

“I think I’m going to puke.” Chloé declared as she stood up. “I’ll be over at the bar.” There wasn’t much else  
Adrien and Marinette could do except watch as the spectacle unfolded in front of them. 

Where the dance had started with visible reluctance on Félix’s part, now his moves had become more fluid, his hands gliding more freely across Lila’s form fitting dress. As the last notes of the song played, Félix pulled Lila into him, his nemesis grabbing both sides of his face and drawing him into a passionate kiss. Adrien watched helplessly as his cousin, despite his earlier intentions, gave back to her in equal measure as he received while the room erupted into applause and whistles. Lila raised up to her toes and whispered into Félix’s ear, taking his hand and guiding him out of the room and towards the lifts. Adrien looked at his wife and saw his own feelings reflected in her face, at least for tonight, his cousin was a lost cause. 

“You better go talk to Chloé.” She said, indicating where the blonde was sitting at the bar. 

“Are you alright here?” He asked her, placing a hand on her round belly. 

“We’re find Kitty.” She smiled, patting his hand. “But I think Chloé could use a friend right now.” Adrien leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and went over to where Chloé had her head slumped on the bar, taking the seat next to her. The socialite lifted her head and raised a glass at him. 

“Want one Adrikins?” She asked. He couldn’t help but smile at that. She hadn’t called him Adrikins in years. 

“No thanks Chlo, I’m good. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Chloé looked down into her glass of Bailey’s and nodded her head, but the tear in her eye told a different story. 

“I’m not under any illusions that they went upstairs just to talk.” She said, trying to keep her emotions at bay. “I mean, he did marry her. There must have been something…”

“Don’t do this to yourself Chloé.” Adrien urged, placing a hand in hers on the bar. “You know she manipulates him. I believe him when he says that he’s going to end it. It’s...just not the right time.” 

There was a moment of silence as Chloé finished her drink. “I know.” She eventually said softly. “And I told him I’d be here when he does. I meant it.” She looked up to Adrien, a sad and resigned smile on her face. “You should take your wife home. She looks tired and people should never look tired at a Bourgois event. It lowers the mood.” Adrien shook his head, but leaned over and kissed his oldest friend on the cheek. 

“You sure you're alright.”

“Yes, just go.” She scoffed, waving a hand around. “Go on before I get Jean Pascal to throw you out.” Adrien smiled and nodded, turning to head back over to Marinette who was trying to stifle another yawn. 

“Ready to go m’lady?” Adrien asked, picking up her hand. Marinette nodded sleepily. 

“Is Chloé alright?” She asked as she watched the blonde in question walk across the room before slipping her arm through her fathers and talking to one of the guests. 

“She will be.” Adrien assured. “She’s tougher than she looks.” Adrien helped Marinette up, holding an arm around her waist as they made their way over to the cloak room. 

“And Félix?” Marinette asked. Adrien thought for a moment as he helped her into her coat. 

“I believe in him.” He said, opening the front door of the hotel. “It will take time, but I think he can escape her clutches, despite tonight’s failure.”

“It wasn’t a failure.” Marinette said, surprising Adrien. “Oh I know how it ended wasn’t part of the plan, but the feelings have changed. I could see it. Félix knows he isn’t in love with her, nor is she with him. She won’t win because she can’t change who she is and Félix has us to help him remember who he is without her.” Adrien smirked as he held the car door open for her. 

“Well, I’m just glad it wasn’t me.” Adrien admitted, thinking back to all the stunts Lila used to try and pull on him in her attempts to win him over. Marinette cupped his cheek with her hand. 

“That's because you had me Kitty.” She murmured against his lips before kissing him. 

“And I wouldn’t trade that for anything m’lady.” Adrien smiled.


End file.
